


MASH-UP

by TheFlowerGod



Series: MASH [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Field Trip, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlowerGod/pseuds/TheFlowerGod
Summary: Peter is stressed about his status as the school liar, this stress sky rockets when a trip to Stark Tower starts to fuel rumours pre-trip about Peter being the office Omega and not an intern. Rumour thanks to Flash.Stark suggests a plan.orA/B/O and field trip mashup au





	1. Rising fear

Chapter one 

Why did the world hate him?  
Peter breathed out shakenly as he stared at the slip that had been passed around the room. A form to be signed for permission that the students may go on a field trip at the end of next week. Sure Peter was 18 now, soon to graduate high school but a guardian was still needed to say yes to this trip.  
Because graduating Advanced Chemistry class was invited to tour the Stark Tower!  
Peter paled a little, he practically lived in the Tower and Avengers Compound. Stark had brought back the Tower a year ago to create up some new medical benefit inventions labs. But in all seriousness, Tony had bought the tower back for Bruce Banner and Peter to work in, the gamaradiation and mental workings for Bruce and enhanced healing and the benefits of his web creations.  
It had been a shock to Tony after the events of the Avengers Civil War, Steve and Bucky had subdued Tony before bringing him back home. They worked together to bring down Ross and spent a long time in therapy between Bucky and Tony.  
Tony took back the tower for Rhodes, the sudden need to work in medical just so he could heal his best friend enough to walk again. 

“Dude this is so cool!” Ned gasped beside Peter, elbowing his excitedly. “We get to go to the most up to date chemistry tech place in the world!”  
“Um.. yeah yay... my class mates in my second home. What could go wrong?” Peter mumbled, staring at the paper.  
Ned crinkled his nose and sighed, as a beta his nose wasn't as strong as others but he could easily smell the sad omega coming from Peter. “Come on man, you get to rub it in everyones face that you do work at Stark Tower”  
“Its meant to be secret!” Peter huffed, glaring weakly at Ned. “I didn't want people to know about the intern but.. things just don't go as planned. I don't want to be found out okay?”  
“Wheeeeew whats that stink?” Flashs loud obnoxious voice could be heard as he Alpha walked over towards Peter. “Smells like nervous omega about to be called out! Getting excited for everyone to find out you are a liar? Why don't you come out and tell us all about how you work for Stark? Oh cos you don't! Thats why you smell like shit~”   
“Shut up” peter huffed angrily at the others non-stop teasing and insults. Why couldn't he just stop?  
“If anything, you are the office bicycle. Thats all they would hire an omega like you for” Flash rolled his eyes. “I mean you always come here smelling like alcohol and coffee. What? You're alpha can't be around you without drinking? I don't blame him”   
Peter blinked softly before sniffing himself. He didn't smell like that.. did he?  
“Fuck off Flash, you're just sad you have a small knot” MJ said as she walked up behind the boys. “why don't you go sit down like a good boy”  
Peter always marvelled at how MJ could order around even the most pigheaded of Alphas, with Flash stalking away, he looked to the female Alpha and smiled weakly. “Thank you..” he said, getting a shrug in response before she walked away.  
“And this is why I don't talk about the intern.. people think I'm.. I'm rooting Alphas for status outside of anyone that knows the truth” Peter said to Ned, looking at his hands on the desk.  
“I'm sorry dude.. maybe you should talk to Mr Stark about this?” Ned offered.  
It resulted in Peter snorting at the suggestion before the bell rang. He was looking forwards to patrol, a way to take out his frustrations on criminals. Though now with May knowing what was going on, he had to be home by 11pm at the latest, she preferred 10pm if he was having a slow night. He would always come home to a meal in the fridge just for him, take away or not..  
He was glad May didn't take this away from him, he had explained how he did this partially for Ben. If only he had done something that night, he could have saved his uncle and thats why he works to do something now. He didn't want anyone else to experience what he had.  
May had cried, heavily, given him the silent treatment for three days before crying on his shoulder again and setting her ground rules. She was proud of him, that much was for sure and listened to any information he could give her about his powers or the good deeds he has already done.  
Needless to say she was furious about Tony Stark and the Germany trip.

Since getting the form however, Peter avoided Stark tower for a week, ignoring calls from Happy and Tony. May had signed the slip when she forced him to reveal why he was avoiding his job like that, something about punishment for being so silly about the situation. She mailed it to the school to make sure it got handed in.  
“Stop being a baby and go with Ned!” She had said, laughing at his hopeless face before giving him a big hug.   
He really didn't want to go.. either he was going to have to pretend that he was a liar and get bullied for the rest of his life or reveal that he did work there and get his ass kissed for chances to meet Stark. Or worse, Spider-man would be revealed...  
Peter sighed, leaning back on the skyscraper ledge before looking up at the sky, he had heard something above and frowned. He was greeted with the sight of Ironman hovering down towards him.  
Oh hell no!  
He shot out a web in any direction before swinging away, intent on running away from Tony. He was well aware of this being a fruitless action since the suit scooped him up mid-air. Peter groaned sadly, sinking into the arms as he rubbed his face. Great now he was forced to face Tony.  
Ironman was oddly quiet as he flew them back to the tower and gracelessly dumped Peter on the landing pad. Peter dropped to his feet on time, watching the suit fly away in confusion before he turned, coming face to face with an unimpressed Tony.  
Right.. FRIDAY flown suit.  
“Seriously? Trying to run away?” Tony growled lowly, his arms crossed over his chest and weight on one foot. “Now, I have been calling you for days Peter, Happy has been calling. I call May and she says you are fine so luckily I didn't have to have a heart attack at the fear of someone killing or kidnapping you! What were you thinking!?”  
Peter flinched, pulling the mask off his face as he wait for Tony to lower his raised arms that he had thrown in the air moments before. “I'm s-sorry Mr Stark.. I.. I've had a lot on my mind” He stuttered sadly, shoulders hiking up to his ears. Tony sounded concerned but it was still upsetting that he was yelling like that.  
“Pete, what on earth could be so important or damaging that you would avoid me?” Tony said as he walked towards the boy, calmer at seeing how he was effecting him. He placed an arm around his shoulders, gentle as he steered him into the penthouse.  
“I.. Mr Stark did.. did you know there was a school trip to Stark Tower this friday?” Peter asked nervously.  
Tony paused, brows crinkling in confusion. “FRIDAY, is there a trip here for a school?”  
“Yes sir, you have a Q and A with this class at 11;30am this Friday coming.”  
“Oh... why wasn't I told about this?!”  
“Ms Potts told you in person while you were working on Mark 48 and also sent you an email with information and PA rules about the event” Friday said in an odd smug way an AI could.  
“Well damn.. no wonder I don't know. I never pay attention when I'm working” Tony laughed guiltily and sat on the couch, guiding Peter down beside him. “So why is that bad?”  
Peter glanced at the other briefly, sighing heavily. Tony Stark was an Alpha, a small one but still the most influential and richest of men out there. His relationship with Pepper fell apart, there was no shame in admitting an Alpha with Alpha relationship didn't work out. It was hard to make that work.  
In the end, Ms Potts was a good friend to Tony and Tony became some sort of a surrogate father to Peter. Much to his disliking of it, Peter got used to being treated like Tonys pup rather then the adult he wished to be seen as.  
“Mr Stark.. it's my class thats coming here on the tour” Peter said slowly, leaning into the one armed hug. “And I don't know what to do. May is making me go.. if I don't go I get verbally abused at school, if I do go then I either pretend that I don't 'work' here and get bullied my entire life or... or I reveal that I work for you and risk being exposed at Spider-man or they just kiss my ass for the chance to meet you!”   
Tony stared at the boy as Peters voice was getting higher and higher and was becoming short of breath. The boy panting once he was finished, staring at the mask in his hands.  
“Pete.. Thats a silly fear to have. You are an adult now, 18 years old now. You know I had plans for you to come out as Spider-man once you graduated” Tony said, his hand raising to Peters chin and guiding his head up so their eyes met. The Alpha was smirking softly. “So why don't we give them a little preview of that relieve and rub it in their faces?”  
Peter gapped at Tony.  
“Excuse me, what?”

_________________  
Hey all~   
I want to try a little A/B/O mixed with field trip au! Its been plaguing my mind when all I want to do is keep writing my Symbiote Peter fic. So lets get this out to get rid of that block!  
-oribel


	2. Rum Balls

“Well, I'm thinking that we have Steve or someone come down and say hello to the tour, say hi to you specifically to you, just letting things like that through the day,” Tony hummed in thought, leaning back on the couch. “Clearance! I should give you a high clearance! Wait did you say you get bullied?”  
“It doesn't matter” Peter cringed at the man remembering that detail.   
“Talk Peter, who and why” Tony narrowed his eyes, his scent shifting to angry and protective, it was terribly thick to Peters sensitive nose.  
“Ugh.. its just stupid kid stuff okay? Just telling me I'm a liar for saying I work here. Or saying I'm just doing my omega just at the office, you know.. being the town bike” Peter shrugged, looking away as he rubbed his nose. “Dumb kids being kids”  
“Kids that are either 18, like you or turning 18 soon” Tony fumed. “Why are they calling you a whore?”  
“Because I... I always smell like you” Peter whispered, cheeks pink.  
“Me?” Tony raised a brow at this information. “And what do I smell like to you? Or them really?”  
Peter squirmed softly, chewing his lip before he let out a harsh sigh. Tony was just as stubborn as Peter on a bad day so Peter had no chance here. “They say I smell like coffee and alcohol, that my alpha has to get drunk to even lay a hand on me, thats how bad an omega I am. But.. I think you smell like rum balls” he smiled softly, head down.  
Stark was about to explode with anger before Peters admission caught his attention, pausing the angered Alpha for a moment. “Rum balls?”  
“Mhm.. like the Christmas' we had when Ben was still alive.. May would always make us rum balls, its the best memories I have... a family Christmas” Peter smiling dreamily at the thought. A warm apartment, Peter was eight when he snuck his first rum ball when May wasn't looking. It was so gross at the time but the smell in the house lingered while the three of them were always smiling and laughing for a full day.  
“That's... the nicest thing anyones said about my scent” Tony chuckled softly, his expression a mix of affection and shock. “Mostly get the drunken bum or basement boy comments.. never heard rum balls and family before”  
“O-oh.. Im glad it makes you happy?” Peter squeaked, rubbing his head. “Sorry if it sounds all mushy...”  
“No, its perfect. I have a new plan for you spidery woes!” Tony grinned, picking up Peters wrist and sniffing it. Okay yeah he soaked up Tonys scent like a sponge. “Heres the new plan. I scent you before school so my smell is so thick on you that no one can smell you under it. You go on the trip here, when the guide gives the students their low level clearance, we will give you a pass with on the same level as mine! Gold one!”  
“What?”  
“Hush hush, we will do the captain thing, maybe some Widow or Winter Soldier shit.. anyway some Avengers coming down to greet the kids but also saying 'Hi Pete'. Then, when its time for the Q&A with me, I step into the room and they all find out that Peter Parker was covered in Tony Stark!”  
“And the Spider-man part?” Peter raised a brow, not so sure how his omega would react to Tony scenting him out of the blue.  
“Eh we can think of something.. leave it to me” Tony grinned, reaching out and messing Peters hair. “Now the big question, wanna go down to the lab on this sleepless night of yours?”  
“Yes please” Peter breathed out, rubbing his cheek.   
He ended up trailing after the Alpha obediently, loving the freedom he was given around Tony. Most alphas would have laughed at an omega trying to take a career in such risky jobs but Tony was not judgemental. He saw the best in people, trying to give them the chances they needed and the man seemed to hold Peter in high regards.  
Something that baffled Peter.  
Five AM and Peter was carried to the couch after passing out the third time against the work bench. He was tucked in carefully and out like a light, unknowing of the dutiful alpha watching over him as he slept.  
He felt better about the field trip. Nervous but better with Starks help.

_---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> hope you enjoy and stick around! <3  
> -oribel


	3. Scent

A week passed like it was nothing, flashes comments rising, rumours spreading around the school that he was using his omega status to put out at Stark Industries, the usual Spider-man patrols.  
Now Peter was laying on his back in his Stark Tower bed, staring at the roof. He had refused to hear Tony talk about who would be showing up at the Tower today or any of the other details, the less he knew the less he would be stressed from knowing it was coming.  
But this morning he was dreading, Tony was supposed to scent Peter before sending him off to school for the field trip. Its not that he didn't want to be scented by Tony, who the hell didn't want the famous Tony Stark to rub his scent all over their body?  
Gods, no.. it was Peter worrying that he would react a little too pleasantly to his first scenting from an Alpha. He's been through a few heats and all of them were alone, locked away in his room. Hes never been courted or touched by an Alpha so this was... he had no idea how he would react.  
'Peter, its time to get up' FRIDAYs voice said softly to not startle the other too much. 'Boss is waiting for you in the livingroom to see you off to school'  
“Um.. thank you Fri..” Peter said, rubbing his face as he rolled out of bed. He knew he had little time left before he had to be at school. He dressed himself before pausing at his door. He needed to be scented before Happy or someone else would drive him off to school. There was no avoiding the trip either, not with Tony and Mays eyes on him today...

He sighed deeply, opening the door and walking out to the livingroom, bag hanging off his shoulders as he looked to the couch. Tony was waiting there for him, already awake and dressed for business, no doubt Ms Potts would be talking to him before the students would arrive. Something about PA and child friendly...  
“Heya kid!” Tony grinned, tipping his head back to look at the boy from over the back of the couch. “Big day today, you ready?”  
“Well.. theres no way I can avoid it” Peter smiled nervously, walking over to the couch, dumping his bag on the floor before sitting on the far side, some space between him and Stark. “To be honest, Mr Stark, I don't think I am ever going to be ready for this”   
“Hey come on, think of it as a little pre-coming out as Spider-man. Its not long until you graduate and that was the plan once you did. Nice big reveal. This way we can get people to back off on you at school”  
Peter could have swore Tony growled at the end there, he smiled, letting out a weak and thankful chuckle. “Thanks.. I'm just always going to be scared of what they think of me. Even if their opinion doesn't matter, as you keep telling me”  
“And I am right!” Tony snort, stretching his legs before sitting up straighter. “Come here, Pete. Lets do this before Happy comes storming up the Tower to drag you off”  
Peter swallowed, rubbing his arm before he scoot down the couch awkwardly, doing little bounces until he sat before Stark, head down while he pulled off his coat. “I um.. I've never been scented by an Alpha before, Mr Stark so.. this is going to be weird for me. Or I mean.. new! I'm nervous, I don't know what to do with myself”  
Tony chuckled, amused by the boys inexperience and nerves. “All you have to do, is sit there and look pretty” he grinned, reaching out to gently take Peters wrists in his hands, thumbs rubbing gently over the omegas small glands below the heel of his hands.  
He soon moved them up to rest on either side of his neck as he rubbed his glands against them, coating his wrists in Tonys smell. Peters eyes were wide and frantic to take in the scene before him, a small whimper slipping past his lips when Starks lips were on his wrists, the man licking them softly. The omega shift closer, leaning in more into that rumball scent so he wasn't straining, giving Stark all his trust.  
He startled a little when Tony leaned in closer, one arm going around his waist as the other hand was in his hair. He moaned softly when Tonys mouth was on his neck, mouthing and licking his scent gland there. The alphas teeth nibbling at his neck softly made Peter move in closer, moaning again softly as he smelt the others scent drowning him. That amazing smell of rumballs soaking into his skin.

It was over almost too soon for Peter when Tony pulled back, the alphas dilated eyes shifting to the clock and back to Peter as he grinned hungrily.  
“Alpha?” Peter gasped out, breath shallow and body heated up.  
“You better get to the car before Happy comes up and drags you off” Tony said, voice raspy and thick with want. “We have a long day ahead of us”  
Peter hesitated before he nod. It was painful to peel himself off the couch, away from Tony, away from the alpha his omega was suddenly screaming for. He grabbed his bag, half rubbing for the door before he paused, looking back at Tony. The man was watching him, hair a little out of place, eyes dark with lust and cheeks slightly flushed. It made Peter take in another sharp breath.   
“See you in a few hours” he breathed out before hurrying to the elevator and making a run for the car. The slight uncomfortable slick could be felt between his cheeks and thighs as he ran.

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> The fun starts~  
> So just as I was about to post this chapter the computer had a but of a spit. Luckily it saved half the chapter but I feel the first version was always going to be better cos its not me attempting to imitate it a second time ;;  
> Hope you still like this! I think I captured the first version well :)  
> -Orible


	4. Clearance

Chapter

“Peter! Hey man, you are late. I was worried you wouldn't ge- Dude what the hell?” Neds eyes widened at the strong scent covering Peter as the omega climbed out of the black car. “Dude what is that? Who is that!?”  
“Ned chill.. it's part of the plan remember? The one where Mr Stark wants to mess with our class..” Peter said, blushing lightly as he rubbed his arms. He felt self conscious as it was, Happy had been giving him weird looks through the rear view mirror and Peter had been squirming around thanks to the scenting event...  
“Oh.. right” Ned cleared his throat. “I didn't think he would actually do it.. like... Flash is going to have a field day when he smells you”  
“I am well aware of that, I'm prepared to take what he has to dish until Mr Stark shows up” Peter smiled softly, shaking his head before straightening up. He turned to the car, waving inside. “See ya Happy!” He said happily before closing the door, the car taking off in an instant.   
“Shall we?” Ned smiled, nervous and worried for his friend.   
Peter was thankful for Neds care of him, his best friend was a Beta but he was still very mother hen like over his omega friend. Not that he could stand up against an Alpha like an omega could in some situations but he was their to support and love his friend like a real friend should.   
They walked together towards the bus bay, two large buses waiting their before a crowd of 12th graders. Peter would have hated this on a good day, let alone going to Stark tower in Tonys scent.  
The closer they got the more heads turned to the mature and strong smell of Alpha.  
Peters eyes slowly trailed to the footpath beneith them as they walked, licking his lips as he stayed close to his friend and they stopped on the out skirts of the crowd. He could hear some of the students closest to him mumbling, whispering about the small on him before he could hear a snort in the gorup. His super hearing caught the sound of a pair of shoes walking straight for them, here comes Flash of course.  
“Wow Parker, that's one strong stink on you. So your drunken sugar daddy feel you up before school?” Flash snickered, some of the students listening in could be seen smirking at the torture of Peter Parker coming. “Perhaps you do work at SI but as someones omega whore? But again, even SI isn't that low to do that. I guess you below to some brothel maybe?”  
“Shut up Flash!” Ned snapped, he hated that rumours spread about Peter but faultered under the Alphas glare.  
“Hey Penis Parker” Flash cooed at the omega, leaning closer to the boy. “How does it feel that your alpha has to drink because of you and won't mate you either~?”

Peter swallowed hard, turning away from the alpha. He couldn't understand how those words could effect every omega. He knew Tony wasn't his alpha and wasn't drinking or touching him! But the words still hurt, it hurt for any omega to hear them, whether it was a truth or not.  
“Hey everyone! Today we find out it Penis Park works at Stark tower or not!”  
The students laughed, some loud, some chuckles, most looked excited to see the day unfold and Peter to get what he deserved. Some of the few omegas looked at Peter in pitty, a biological trait.  
MJ pushed through the crowd and snarled at Flash as a teacher finally showed up to start getting the kids on the buses, far too late for her liking. The omega female looked to Peter and smiled softly, a moment of gentleness. “Hey eight-legs, don't worry about what he says. Once you get your access card people will start flipping out and Flash will piss his pants”  
Peter couldn't help but grin at the girls hard but amazing words. “Thanks, you really have a way with words. Will I expect to see you drawing me on the bus?”  
“Nah, you're just laying in wait for the storm. I'm going to draw Flash as a pre-'Where did I go wrong in life?' memento” MJ grinned, freakishly like Loki.  
“My saviour” Peter faked a sniffle, wiping his eye of a non-existent tear. “Okay.. that just brightened the mood by a sliver of hope”  
Ned rolled his eyes, smiling as he nudged Peter towards the second bus, they had their names ticked off before climbing inside. Peter took a seat closer to the front of the bus, avoiding the clutter of students up back fighting for the back seats. It was stupid really, the school tradition of fighting for the back seats as back seats means you are cool?  
So instead he and Ned sat down away from the noise, MJ heading for the middle and a good spot to observe everyone for her drawing fetish. How else could Peter explain it?  
So now the strong smell of rumballs was thick at the front half of the bus, even putting the teachers and driver on edge.

 

Peter yawned when the 40 minute drive finally came to an end, he peeled his face off the window and rubbed the red skin slowly. The familiar face of Stark tower before him made the omega cower slightly. He wasn't ready for the day ahead, maybe never would be.  
“Pete, come on” Ned nudged him, standing up from his seat when it was their turn to get off the bus. The students started to pile up outside, chatting loudly, pointing fingers at the tower and many comments on hopes of seeing an Avenger.   
Peter already knew they would be seeing Tony at the end of the day, but he didn't know who he ended up roping into coming down to say hello to them on random. Ignorance is bliss for today.  
The teachers did a role call again, 34 students all up in the end before they head for the tower lobby. After 10 minutes of etiquette rules as any school does.  
In the lobby two woman wait for the class, one woman was tall and thin, long blonde hair in braids while the other was shorter, curlier, also blonde hair that was cut below the ears and styled.  
Peter pulled a face, the second woman was Natasha and she was wearing clothes like the lab workers would. She only recently changed her hair so it wasn't common knowledge that she looked different.  
“Hello students” The tall woman smiled, her voice soft and sweet like honey. “My name is Val Brunnhilde, I will be your guide for today, beside me is my assistant for the day. Her name is Laura Matthers and she is going to help watch over you all for me” Val winked.  
Nat looked at the students and smiled softly, nodding her head but staying silent. She was never a talker.  
“Now we are going to start by signing the 'non-disclosure agreement' forms before we hand out clearance badges!” Val said, handing out forms and pens along side Nat. “This means that nothing being worked on inside of the building is to be discussed after your trip, no leaks or photos of any of the projects inside. No posting on social media about anything that may be of harm to a works reputation here.   
You may take selfies and photos of the building, prehaps any of the workers that give you permission. Just think before you act, because we can trace and delete anything you post that harms Stark Industries and we will take you to court”  
The crowd was quiet except the scribbling of pens and flaps of papers as they were passed back to the front. Nat counted the total of 34 plus 3 teachers forms and nod to Val before she pocket the papers away in a hand-held case.  
“Wonderful! Please follow me this way” Val said, scarily cheery after she had put a lot of weight over the students heads. She took them to one of the reception benches lined with badges. “Now Stark tower is build on levels of clearance, these badges will let you into rooms you have permission to go into. The lowest level of clearance is White 03 and you will all be getting one unless stated other wise.”  
Nat walked around the reception to file the papers while Val was talking, pulling out a StarkTablet for Val to look over the list of names and clearance.

“You will find everyone here has a badge, the colours from lowest to hightest is white, red, blue, bronze, silver and then gold. The leveling on each colour is 3,2, and finally the highest is 1. The head of security, Happy Hogan has a Silver 01 while the CEO Pepper Potts and close friend of Mr Starks James Rhodes has badges Gold 02. Mr Stark is currently the only one holding Gold 01 and an emergency Gold 01.  
I have a Blue 02!”  
Val grinned, holding up her badge for them to see. It looked like a clear card of glass with a coloured blue frame around it, her name showing up in lights with a photo of her face along with a big bold 02. The card dangled off a receding and extending sting.  
“Please come forward when I call your name”  
And so the long call off began, student by student walked up to the counter to pick up and clip on their personal badges. Ned and MJ however got White 01 cards, not too noticeable from the pack so Peter thought Tony wanted to give a big show of Peters badge.  
Another ten minutes of calling and Peter frowned when his name wasn't called out, everyone else had their cards but him. Some of the students noticed this two, whispering amongst themselves. The counter was empty put Nat was pulling a small box out of her case and handing it to Val.  
“One last person on the list” Val said, looking to Peter as she noticed he didnt have a badge yet. “Peter Parker?”  
Peter cleared his throat as he walked up to the woman, standing in front of the curious students.   
“Hi Peter, Mr Stark said you have a word code for clearance but for today he was giving you a badge?” Val read off the tablet, blinking softly in confusion. She looked at the box before placing the tablet down and opening it up.  
Peter cringed at the womans eyes going wide, her hands twitching at the sight in the box. What had Tony gone and done? Was it a bronze? Maybe a Silver 03 like Bruce?  
He was wrong and shocked like everyone else when Val lift up a shiny Gold 01 one from the box.

 

_________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOI! Omg all the amazing comments have got me fired up!  
> I'll be updating my other fic 'Together' a peter symbiote starker fic soon too :)
> 
> Thank you everyone so soooo much and I can't wait to see what you think of the new chapter   
> <3   
> -Oribel


	5. Deer

Peter TRIED hard to stay in the back of the group, chewing his lips as he sandwiched himself between Ned and MJ while the students were eyeing him and whispering. Val had taken them into a lab that specialised in assistant robotics like butterfingers and DUM.E, luckily it took most of the attention off of him for now.   
While the class was distracted, Peter crept to the back of the class to Nats side, looking up at her with a frown.  
“Hello spiderling” Nat said softly, looking down at the other from the corner of her eye.  
“What the hell was that?” Peter whined, tugging at the tag on his shirt. “Why do I have Mr Starks spare key?”  
“Tony cares for you deeply, wasn't it in the plan to blow these kids minds with how much better you are then them?” Nat raised a brow.  
“I'm not better then them.. I just wanted to prove I'm not a liar.. or a whore” Peter muttered sourly, playing with the rim of his shirt. The Alpha female pat his shoulder, no one liked the smell of upset Omega, it scared people. “I guess their faces was great”  
“It was” Nat smiled softly again, guiding him to follow the group through the labs. They moved from robotics to biological. Peter perked up in realisation that this was usually where Banner would be, he grinned softly, pulling away from the safety that was Nat and skirted the group, keeping an eye out for the shy scientist.  
Val was showing them the theory on splicing genetics with animals and how there could be a way to help heal people. A theory Peter found out the hard way was rare and catastrophic in action.   
He sway this way and that before his cheeks hurt with the force of the smile he had, slipping away from the students to hurry to the lone man at a desk in the corner of the room. Even if this was Banners lab he was barely down here thanks to the other workers here, usually too scared for their lives he would work in a more private and personal lab Tony gave him.  
“Hey Bruce” Peter greeted the other omega softly, used to the mans jumpiness.  
“Pete? Hey, hey.. why arn't you in school?” Bruce blinked softly, looking up at him and tipping his head. “Thats unlike you to skip”  
“Oh I am here on school time for sure” Peter huffed, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the small crowd of young adults. “And Tony is torturing me from afar” He flicked the badge.  
Bruce sniffed softly, eyes going wide and his cheeks heating up. “That badge isn't the only thing torturing you from afar..”  
“Hey! It's part of the plan!” Peter squeaked, pressing his wrists to his chest protectively. His cheeks went bright red, being able to smell the strong scent of Tony with his wrists so close to his face.  
“Peter I.. are you okay with that though? Its.. still special for an omega to be scented and you are young.. I just.. um-”  
“It's okay. It was special... I wanted it” Peter smiled, pressing his nose to a wrist and breathing in their mixed scent. “It won't go anywhere but I still enjoyed the feeling. I'm okay with being his pup”  
Bruces brow crinkled before he let out a loud sigh and smiled. “Okay Peter..you're a smart kid. So I trust you”  
“Awww Bruce!” Peter giggled, suddenly hugging the other Omega.  
“hey hey! Not so fast or the big guy will come out” Bruce laughed softly, hugging him back and nuzzling the kids shoulder. “Granted he will cuddle you but it will scare the shit out of everyone else”  
“Oof language Mr Green” Peter teased, taking the piss on Steve for his PG language rules.   
“Peter, its time to go” Nat called, her eyes briefly meeting Bruces before looking away awkwardly.  
“coming!” Peter hummed, squeezing Bruce tighter before letting the man go.   
“Best of luck, tell me all about the torment” Bruce grinned.  
“Ugh.. I'm sure you will hear it from me or everyone else many times” Peter rolled his eyes before he pulled away, sneaking back to the group as they passed through the doors back into another hall.   
The students seemed to get a little louder when they all stood in the hall, blocking the way to see someone standing like a deer in the lights. Some students that recognised him were either scared or excited. Peter shift onto his toes and blinked, smiling awkwardly when he spot the tower newest addition looking freaked out and unsure what to do.  
“Hello Bucky” Val smiled brightly to the former Winter Soldier.

___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky!  
> Cos he is adorable and I wanna include him more into stories :)  
> been siiiiick so sorry for the wait!  
> -oribel


	6. Revenge

Chapter

“Uspokoysya, zima” Nat said softly from the back of the group, Buckys eyes shooting up to the woman. He viably let out a breath and relaxed somewhat, looking around the group of students and seeing Peter.  
The soldier perked up, skirting the group that was staring at him to stand close to Nat and Peter. “Privet mama pauk, detskiy pauk” He greeted the pair, reaching out to pet Peters hair softly. The alpha breathed in a little and tipped his head at the smell of Tony on Peter but didn't comment on it. Perhaps Tony had been a little over protective of his pup today, the man seemed to have triggered panic attacks that Peter could easily calm down so it would make sense. “What is going on here?”   
“Umm.. school field trip” Peter coughed into his hand, eyes glancing to the dumbfounded students the teachers were trying to herd down the hall. “Did Mr Stark send you as the surprise guest?”  
“Me? No I.. I was looking for Sam..” Bucky cleared his throat, looking away from Nats knowing look. “I think we ended settling on Scott- OW!”  
The alpha male rubbed his arm where Nat had suddenly hit him.   
“Peter didn't want to know who it was going to be” she hissed.  
“Nono! This is good.. Scott is good” peter sighed happily, relaxing at the news. “He's good with kids and all so.. and its not like the pressure of having Steve here too. Scott was a good choice!”  
“Oh?” Nat raised a brow and chuckled. “Clint has children”  
“Yeah but.. yeah, Clint or Scott would be good. Not them at the same time tho, thats a nightmare, the dad jokes and egging” Peter shivered, remembering the time the men met outside of war and hung out in the compound. What a day...

Bucky smiled softly, nodding his head before he slipped past the two and head away from the labs to get to the elevator. Peter couldn't blame the man for being uncomfortable down here but he was most likely coming back from a check up, either for his arm or his mental state.  
“Come” Nat whispered, her hand on the small spiders back as she lead the way back to the group.   
Val lead them around for another two hours through the different levels of labs and experimental testing rooms before they reached the communal lunch room. They had an hour before levels would be given their breaks and the lunch room was decent size, big enough for the class to fit in there quietly.  
“Dude this place.. so good!” Ned cried out happily beside Peter, clapping him on the back. “Where is your lab?”  
“Ow.. its one of Mr Starks spare labs up on the top levels” Peter said, rubbing his back. It didn't hurt but Ned sure knew how to leave a stinging feeling.   
“Everyone keeps staring at you man, most people are freaking out and realising you were telling the truth. Oh and I think you are going to have a lot of people grovelling at your feet and begging forgiveness for the rest of the year” Ned grinned proudly. “Its amazing.. listening to them being scared~”  
“Ned thats.. a bad fetish to have” Peter snickered, earning a smack to the shoulder. “But it is kinda cool to see it all unfolding and them realising. I'm still really nervous but I.. I'm starting to like this too”  
“That a boy” MJ snort as she walked to sit beside the boys. “word is people are going to be buying you a lot of gifts as a sorry and hoping that you don't stick Stark on them. But that would be fun to see if you ask me”  
“Sadist.. I need to pee” Peter rolled his eyes, standing up. He head to the bathroom out in the hall, ignoring the students eyeing him as he left the room. Once he was in the bathroom he dropped his bag on the floor and turned on the tap.  
The bathroom was empty and quiet, a sudden change to the fast buzzing madness that had been his day so far. He could hear a water leak, the tap water echoing around the room and quiet footsteps out in the hall while the birds and traffic out the small window opposite to the door.  
He closed his eyes, sighing deeply while splashing his face and trying to calm down with the cool feeling on his face and neck.   
Peter opened his eyes and stiffened as the door opened and in stepped Flash and three of his buddies. Oh great...

Peter straightened up, turning off the water and facing the males. The males behind Flash were two betas and one alpha, they looked smug and most likely excited for their alpha to put Peter in his place. His brown eyes shift to Flash who looked furious at being on a rollercoaster of a day.  
“Hey Penis Parker” Flash hissed, angry alpha pheromones filling the room in seconds as he walked towards Peter, backing the omega up against the wall. “Hows your day been? Having fun pretending?”  
“Only one pretending it yo-Oof!” Peter hugged his stomach, pushing a whine back down his throat. He should be used to being hit but he always made himself vulnerable to normal humans so he didn't one day crack their heads open on his fist.  
“Shut up you slut! I'm guessing that Laura woman is related to you somehow, the way you cling to her. So maybe thats how you get the special treatment here huh? She isn't your alpha, she doesn't smell like sad drunk desperation~” Flash sneered, his arm resting on the wall over Peters head. “So maybe she is spreading her legs for Stark to get you all this flashy shit here”  
“You're flashy shit” Peter snort before his legs were kicked out from under him. The omega land on the tiles heavily, curling up as he usually would against humans. That whine slipped out while the four males circled him, kicking him hard and as many times as they could.  
It's not like they can do much physical damage to him anyway, just some bruises that would heal by the end of the day. He's been up against Captian America and the Winter Soldier for fucks sake.  
His mental pain tho? Thats another story, it was hurting his inner omega. The boy was whining at each kick, feeling lesser and lesser at being attacked by Alphas...  
Peter heard the door burst open followed by angry snarls and growls from one person while the group of teens fled, noises of fear and stumbling feet.  
He shivered, face still buried in his hands as warm arms- a warm arm and a cold one pulled him up against the alphas chest. Bucky purred softly as he craddled the tiny omega in his arms, cooing at him while nuzzling his hair.   
“Bucky?” Peter croaked, looking up at the messy haired ex-spy in wonder. “Thank you”  
Who knows how Bucky was the one to save him. Scent, hearing, FRIDAY, looking for Peter for something.. who knew but he sighed, relaxing back against his chest.  
“What the hell was that?” The alpha asked, concerned and angry as he nuzzled his cheek. “I should kill them”  
“Nah.. trust me.. they will wish they never looked at me by the end of the day” Peter snort, eyes closed as he calmed his breath. His tailbone and a side of his ribs hurt a little more, bit heavier bruising this round. “Just.. don't do anything to them.. how come you found me? Weren't you leaving?”  
“Oh yeah um.. yeah, I wanted to come tell you that Stark changed the guy.. its not Scott thats coming” Bucky smiled apologetically.   
“Oh fuck” Peter whined, rubbing his face. “Don't you dare tell me who it is. Better not be Steve”  
Bucky just chuckled softly, relaxing around the omega and rolling his eyes. He covered the boy in a calming scent, cooing at him again to try and lift his spirits a little. “You ever need someone to take those boys out, you call me.. It will be fast but very very painful for them”  
“You sweet talker” Peter chuckled, dropping his head back on his shoulder as he closed his eyes.  
Now he wasn't nervous for the final event today. He was rearing to go, almost blood thristy to see the shock and horror on all their faces.   
This field trip was now all about revenge and the sweet taste of satisfation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> Thank you all so much for the amazing comments! You truly fuel me to keep writing! Thank you!  
> -oribel


	7. Omega inbound

It became apparent to Peter now why Nat was there, she had been sent here to keep an eye on him and make sure things go smoothly. And now with the two spies standing close by, it felt like he was being guards,   
Bucky didn't tell Nat about the bathroom incident, Peter had begged, because they both knew she would be ripping out throats. But all three of them did notice the young alphas circling like sharks and it made Bucky growl protectively while Nat would frown.  
'So who is meeting us after lunch? Since Bucky let it slip you changed Scott to someone else' Peter text Tony with a huff.  
'You don't get to know because you didn't attend the meeting ;P -TS'  
'No you tell me now or I will leave!' Peter pout softly, picking at his bag and ignoring Neds questioning gaze.  
'Kid, you are lucky I don't come down there myself after that bathroom scene!- TS'  
Peters eyes widened as he looked around and whined softly, of course FRIDAY told him. 'I was fine, I'm not exactly human any more and they barely bruised me'  
'I don't care if you stood there in an Iron suit! People don't hurt omegas! We are pushing the heavy hinting and reveal closer now. I'm sending in Steve -TS'  
“Oh shit” Peter groaned, putting his phone down and rubbing his face. Damnit.. Tony must be really angry to be sending down Steve, it sounded like he wanted to put the fear into the students. Most likely Steve would take them through the trailing grounds and some Avengers buildings...  
“Whats with you?” MJ asked, chewing on an apple, like an asshole.  
“Mr Stark is sending down Steve as the guest” Peter said, looking up over his hands.   
“You mean Captain American?” Ned whisper squealed.   
“Mhm.. yep.. gonna use him as live bait to show me off” Peter sighed, leaning his head on his hand.  
“Oh my gooood” Ned breathed out happily. “Wait why do you look so worried again?”  
“Cos its a little over kill using Steve.. just.. I don't know. I want this but I guess I'm still nervous” Peter shrugged. He had come down from his high and while he did still want to rub it in their faces he was always going to be nervous Peter Parker at heart. “Maybe it's just weird to be using Steve on a motive like this? I'm not sure. Maybe it's just because its him”  
“I think its a really cool way to show off your abilities because everyone here knows just how strong and almost invincible he is” Ned offered kindly. “Maybe that's what Mr Stark was thinking. Wow factor and intimidation?”  
“... maybe” Peter smiled softly before licking his lips and nodding. Yeah that sounded about right. 

Peter worked on steeling himself during the break before the students finally got round up, the teachers talked about how they would be entering the Avengers part of the tower very soon. People were half paying attention, mostly chattering excitely before their guide stepped into the room.  
“Good afternoon students” Steve Rodgers smiled bright, dressed somewhat casual in a plain t-shirt and jeans.  
Not many people knew that Captain America was an omega, just like Peter, but now he was in the room it was clear as water. The crisp smell of rain and icing sugar filling the air.

Bucky preened softly at seeing his best friend, giving him a small wave that got a glance and smile in return. Peter rounded the table to stand by the pair of Alphas while Ned hurried to go greet his childhood hero along with all the other kids.  
“Not going to go say hi to Stevie?” Bucky asked, wrapping an arm around Peters shoulder.  
“Nah.. I mean look at him, he's got enough on his plate” peter chuckled, watching everyone croon over him. It was kinda cute to see Steve talking embarrassed in a crowd of young adults that shoot rapid fire questions at him about everything. The omega status changed nothing or made all the alphas faun over him even more.  
“You don't look shocked” Nat spoke up. “Did Tony tell you about Steve?”  
“Yeah... he said the plan is being moved on faster and Steve is here to help with that” Peter shrugged, leaning into Buckys side.   
“Oh goody” Bucky grinned, the smile cruel and hungry....

________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter before I fully plan out the next one! <3 Steve is going to take everyone down to the gym ;)  
> Thank you again for all the amazing feedback! Its so good!  
> -Orible


	8. Beat down

Things were going considerably well, Steve was giving the students a tour through the Avengers part of the tower, the old rooms that had been remodelled and the new levels dedicated to training and research. Steve showed them his, Bucky, Nat and Clints shared level, telling them about how they were all sectioned into roommates, except Tony. Because obviously the man had his penthouse on the top level.  
There was Vision, Wanda and an emergency room for external heros, pretty much a level for the lovers to be alone. Then Bruce, Thor, Sam and Rhodeys own room for when he wanted to stay at the tower. He did tell them that Spider-mans room was on that level beside Bruces but didn't give out his name.  
Peter could feel Bucky preening and looking proud as they followed Steve around, it was stupid obvious how much the Alpha was pining for the famous omega.  
“Excume me?” a girl called to Steve as she stepped closer to the man and smiled. “Is it true you are an omega? How do you.. like.. Captain America and all that while being one?” She asked, eyes wide and Peter knew she was an omega as well so it was more of a curious girl finding an idol in the man. Most omegas got insulted to be strong and wanting more in life.  
Steve smiled softly and shrugged a little, rubbing his neck. “Im sure you have heard all about how I became like this, I outwitted my troupe and was placed into a program. At the time I was placed under heavy suppressants but now Tony and I run the Avengers, I am free to be an omega publicly” He said, one of the many things he liked being in the future now. “I'm not the only omega Avenger either”   
The students got loud at that, asking who it was and guessing as Steve lead them down into the gym. It had been updated recently to withstand Thor and Hulk duking it out, finally answering the age long question that Thor was stronger then Hulk when they went all out.  
“Easy answer, its Spider-man” Steve said before telling them all to take seats on the benches along one wall.   
Peter listened to his classmates, some in awe that Spider-man was an omega, some saying 'I knew it!' and others preening and forming crushes. It was weird to see the good feedback on his hero-self while his human self was so hated by them. Maybe he was a shitty person?  
Peter sat up back with Nat and Bucky as Steve decided to have some one on one fun with the students, taking them on one at a time in combat.  
Steve was pretty much using no effort as he would shove them to the ground on incapacitate them in seconds, nothing painful but maybe a bruise here and there for the kids.   
“Didn't last too long against an omega huh Flash?” Peter chuckled softly when the young Alpha was walking by, running a bruised shoulder.  
The male growled, turning narrowed eyes on Peter before he huffed. “I'd like to see you have a go without your guarddogs there, you'd be taken out by a breath of air” He smirked, nose in the air as he kept walking by to sit with his 'friends'.  
“I think its time” Bucky hummed, signalling to Steve.   
The omega nod, shooing some students to sit back down before he looked to Peter. “Hey Pete, wanna come down and show these kids how its done?” he grinned softly.  
Eyes moved to Peter as the slim male nod nervously, slowly rising to his feet before he started to walk down the benches towards the Avenger. It was weird to have all eyes on him, he felt bare and vulnerable without his suit on, just something to hid his face away.  
“Ready kid?” Steve asked, reaching out to pet Peters shoulder.  
“Um yeah..”  
“Steve!” Nat called out loudly, the woman walking to the pair with Captains shield in hand. “I think you are going to need this”  
“Um.. really?” Steve blinked, eyes wide in confusion as he slowly took the shield, he was hesitant at the thought of using it on Peter.  
“Trust me” Nat nod, she head back to her original spot beside beside Bucky, the pair switching to Russian. “That should even things out”  
“Does Stevie really need the shield up against Peter?” Bucky asked, frowning as the two omegas looked at each other in confusion.  
“Peter is much stronger then Steve, trust me on that. If we had to list off the strongest down it would be Bruce, Thor, Peter and then Steve”  
“How do we know that? They never fought to find out” Bucky tipped his head.  
“Steve dropped a 10 ton airport ram on Peter and the boy held it up, Steve would never be able to do that. So by rights.. Peter is much stronger, could probably run Bruce for his money”  
“Yikes...”

“Um.. well I guess you should go on the defence first?” Steve cleared his throat as he positioned his shield up right, getting into a stance.  
“Sure.. you go for the first hit and lets play it out.. don't hold back on me” Peter chuckled weakly, following him in stance. He could hear.. well nothing, the students were quiet at the sight of the weakest classmate going up against Captain America with his shield in hard. Confused but curious and intrigued.  
Steve and Peter edged around each other slowly, getting into the mindset before the older male shot forwards, fist striving forwards but Peter easily catching it in one hand much like he had with Buckys metal arm.   
Steve grinned widely before stepping back and having another go, one fist in and then swinging his shield around in hopes to slam it into Peters side. The youngest omega dropped to the floor, arms bracing himself as he kicked at the mans legs, making Steve drop to a knee before he rolled backwards.  
Peter squeaked, Steve was coming at him in a fury of punches and shield swinging. The pair of them would land some hits here and there on each other but nothing serious would land. Either Peter was holding back on serious attacks or Captain was too slow and Pete would be flexible enough to slip away from Steve.  
“It has to be some show” Flash snort to his friends before a sudden loud metallic clang rang out through the gym.  
“Ow” Peter huffed, pulling his fist back off the shield and shaking it out. “I hate that shield soooo much, Steve”  
“I know kid” Steve grinned, before smacking an unguarded Peter in the back with the shield.   
Peter went flying a few feet across the gym, the omega rolled a couple of times before he righted himself, sliding to a halt on his feet. He chuckled softly, grinning at the male getting the upper hand on him like that before he stood up, running back to the blonde. It was probably getting close to time to show off anyway...  
He slide down along the ground, pushing his body up to kick Steve in the stomach when the man had tried to hide behind his shield, knocking him off balance, then jumped up, landing a few hits on him.  
“Give up yet?” Peter grinned, blocking the shield again, noting how he was making Steve back up a few steps at a time slowly.  
“Not even!” Steve snort, tho he was concentrating hard, trying to find a way to best Peter.  
But Spider-man had ways of winning with tricks, he wasn't the best at hand to hand in the start, ever since he moved to the Tower Nat had been training him. So he smacked about Steves arms a little before going for a jump, his hands grabbing onto the shoulders of the mans shirt, almost doing a handstand on him before shooting over the other. As his feet hit the ground, he launched Steve over his head and slammed him into the ground. The thud as he hit the floor was loud and painful sounding to everyone in the room, Peter lightly placed his foot on Steves chest.  
“All good?” He asked, not sure if he had hurt him too bad.  
“I yield” Steve coughed out, double tapping the floor with a weak grin.  
Peter chuckled softly as he stepped away, blinking when Bucky was suddenly at Steves side, helping him up and checking him over with determination, even if Steve was waving him off with a smile.  
The young omega turned his head to the students, freezing up as his shoulders reached his ears. Everyone was looking between Peter and Steve in shock, confusion and worry, while some of the alphas that had bullied him looked Horrified and confused.  
Peter Parker, the most omega omega of the grade, had taken down Captain America right before their eyes, in minutes!

 

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for waiting and welcome to some of the new people reading!  
> I tots think Peter would be the third strongest hero!  
> -Oribel


	9. Just some xmas (no-cannon)

Merry Xmas!!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135657


	10. OOF

Peter stuck to Nats side as the tour continued. There was only so many students that two alphas could chase away while people questioned him like a hail of bullets. Bullets seemed like an easier thing to face then 'What was that? Since when are you strong? How did you do that? Do you actually work here? Are you a super soldier too? Why do you let people hit you?'  
Things he just ducked his head down again and didn't answer.  
No one was interested in what they were being showed after that display, not until Steve paused at a door.   
“Okay here is where the tour ends kids! You'll all have to go sit down inside and Tony Stark will meet you in there for questions in a few minutes” Steve said with a bright smile. “So please head inside”  
Steve opened the door, helping the teachers to usher in the students to be seated while Nat and Bucky hung back with Peter. The alpha pair were smugly proud of Peter and still very protective as the students walked into the room with the teachers. Steve closed the door before chuckling, walking over to the three and grinning down at the younger spider.   
“You have one hell of a hit kid” He said happily, reaching out and messing the other omegas hair. “I'm impressed, I guess I should have seen that coming one day”  
“Yeah heheheh” Peter rubbed his neck before patting the others arm. “Sorry if I used too much force, I was trying to hold back”  
“That was holding back? Damn...” Steve blinked before laughing in wonder. “Well, thank god for that. Tony is waiting for you in the back room, you know.. Spider-man reveal and all”  
Peter nod softly, thanking him and the other alpha pair for their help that day. He knew he would have to have a talk with Bucky, to reassure the alpha that he had never really been hurt by the bullies.  
But that would be a whole thing on its own, every Avenger would need the talk once they found out about this. 

Peter walked down the hall to the back door of the conference room the students were in, walking into the private dressing room in the back part. He hummed softly at the wafting scent of Tony Stark hit his senses and spot the man in a chair. The alpha was leaning back in an armchair, looking at his phone and tapping away at it until he looked up to see Peter.  
“Hey kid” Tony grinned, pocketing his phone as he rose to his feet, heading over to the omega. He sniffed softly and snort, raising a brow. “Thats a lot of Bucky on you”  
Peter chewed his lip as his cheers heated up, sniffing at his arms nervously. He was covered in a metal and rainfall smell, comforting and calming but not Tony.   
“M-maybe you.. you should fix that?” Peter squeaked out, hands fidgeting on the end of his shirt as he ducked his head. He didn't want to look at Tony and be overwhelmed by whatever response he had to Peters suggestion.  
He heard a deep growl, one that was rumbling happily from Tonys chest as the alpha stalked over to him. He shivered in response to it, tipping his head to the side in submission as he felt the alphas arms slowly wrap around his middle. Tonys hands were really warm, pressed flush against his back as the older male leaned in and nuzzled against his neck,   
Oh god this was happening again!  
Peter was excited, in heaven but also scared shitless as the alpha growled, licking Peters pale skin, lapping at the scent gland in the junction of his throat and shoulder. He swallowed thickly, letting out a pleased whimper in reply to the demanding male, which got him pulled in closer an a pseudo-bite on his shoulder.   
He moaned softly, tipping his head back to feel the stretch of his skin under the clamped teeth on him, never being scruffed by an alpha before. Sure every pup got scruffed by a parent pinching the back of their neck with their hand but this was so sooo different.  
Peter huffed out a breath, eyes closing as he leaned in limp against the Alpha, a tiny purr passing his lips. He didn't know if he could go any more limp when Tonys scent started to become spicy, like cinnamon or some spiced rum tossed in the rumball smell, but he sure as hell felt like goo.

Tony shivered, unlatching his mouth from Peters neck when their scent was getting thicker. He licked his lips, hearing a tiny confused “Alpha?” from Peter before he took a step back.   
“Ah.. there we go” Tony cleared his throat, looking Peter over but missing his eyes, anything but his eyes. “The smell.. scent.. its back.. welcome. Um, get suited up, kid..”  
He awkwardly clapped Peters shoulder, steeling himself before stalking out of the room, slapping his forehead as he leaned agaisnt the wall. Jesus! Peter wasn't eighteen yet and he was way waaaay older then the boy.. Tony would be dead by the time Peter hit 30.  
He growled softly, rubbing his face before opening the door again and peering in. “We should talk about this later Pete.. er.. mate” He grunt nervously, leaving again.

Peter just stood there in shock, one minute Tony was all over him, the next he was gone only to call him mate? His cheeks burned red, realisation flooding him.   
Well shit, Tony was nervous about actually wanting an omega more then one of his usual flings. Did that mean Peter was that important to him?  
“Holy shit” He laughed to the empty room. “Oh my god!”

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting close to being fiiiiinished, I dont want to finish it or end it XD  
> but I must!  
> -Oribel


	11. Claim

Coming out as Spider-man had been surprisingly smooth.  
When he had revealed himself to the class there had been an uproar and many examples of him proving himself to be serious. He had been driven back home to May instead of going back to school at the end of the day and she had surprised him with Thai food and a small cake.  
The remaining weeks were nice, he was no longer the scum of school but the science classes super secret. They would smile at him now, friendly chat to him, no one dared touch him.  
He had comfronted Flash one day, the alpha trying to stay strong but anyone could see his hands shaking in fear.  
“I told the other Avengers to back down, no one is coming after you. Unless they go behind my back” Peter said, rubbing his arm awkwardly in front of the other. He received a confused and distrusting look. “I.. I don't like to play on revenge or make people suffer. I think its going to be hard enough for you, what with everyone soon going to know you always attacked me and god forbid an Avenger sees you in the streets one day..”  
He looked at Flash and smiled weakly. “I won't be there to stop them if they take action, not everyone on the team is sweet Steve Rogers. Especially the Hulk”

He had left the other there with those words, hardly ever seeing Flash again outside of classes. When the time came for his graduation, Tony was there to pick him up and take him straight to room full of reporters, this time he came in. Peter was announced an official Avenger and his identity revealed just for that little taste of satisfaction.  
Tony looked way too proud on that stage beside him, the alphas hand constantly brushing against Peters thigh or lower back during questioning.

“You did great” Tony said after he had lead Peter up to his own private level in the compound, glancing back at the omega. “Looked pretty smug for a stuttering nerd~”  
“Oh come on! Everyone gets stage fright” Peter whined, following Tony around the livingroom like a lost puppy. “And I have never been in front of a crowd of reporters before. All the questions like mad and having to choose who asked first..”  
“Welcome to my world” Tony grinned, leaning against the back of the couch to face Peter, eyes roaming over the omega. He had fitted Peter in a form fitting tailored suit that had been comfortable to wear in the Iron-Spider.   
“So.. Iron-spider?” Peter grinned softly, stopping a foot or two in front of Tony, hands slipping into his pockets. “Interesting name to have given it”  
“Not at all, its a spider-suit, made like an Iron-suit by Iron-Man~” Tony hummed, hands resting on the top of the couch while his eyes kept trailing over the other, openly checking him out.  
Peter licked his lips, things had changed between him and Tony. He still found the idea of calling the man his name outside of his head to be intimate, the alpha had been touchy with him when they would see each other for missions or lab time. Peter would tip his head to the side from time to time just to catch the sight of Tonys pupils dilating or the man trying to discreetly sniff the air.  
“I guess you are right” Peter said, clearing his throat and taking a brave step closer. “I think.. I recall you wanted to talk about... about something back on the school trip? You said later.. its later..”

Tonys eyes widened a moment, glancing to his left while he swallowed nervously.   
“Things.. escalated between us that day. I wanted to.. well I wanted to apologise for what I did, how when I was scenting you, it got a little out of control” Tony said, looking Peter in the eyes with a steeled look. “I should not have scruffed you or let myself get posse-”  
“Mr Stark” Peter cut in hard, chewing his lip as he looked down. The alpha was just staring, waiting with a concerned and slightly fearful look now, he smiled softly at the man. “You didn't do anything wrong.”  
Peter took that little kick of bravery and stretched his luck thin as he leaned in closer, he could see Tonys eyes widen more and more before his lips gently pressed against Tonys lower lip.  
It was barely a kiss, a soft peck and Peter was leaning away, head bowed. “I'm sorry that I had enjoyed it, if you regreted it”

Before he knew it, Peter had let out a squeak, the alphas lips on his and kissing at him desperately. Tony had his arms around Peters waist and back, clinging to him tightly before Peters arms slowly raised to wrap around the mans broad shoulders.  
He flipped them over, pressing Peters thin omega body to the back of the couch and slipped his hips and legs in between the spiders, they wrapped around his waist without any cue. Both omega and alpha were moaning, mouths still together in deep, hungry but clearly loving kisses, hips rutting together.  
The alphas lips finally broke from Peters but he didn't move away, kissing his cheek and down the side of his neck. He was a selfish person sometimes, while he did everything he could for his team mates and creating things to get the world, sometimes he wanted things. Right now he wanted this omega, he had found someone that could match him in the lab like Bruce but Peter was perfect, no one was good enough for him, not even Tony himself.  
“Do you want me? I'm way to old for you” He said huskily, nibbling on the pale flawless throat, Peter smelt so damned sweet.  
“I swear to god if you don't claim me, Mr Stark”  
“Tony.. call me Tony”  
Peter let out a chuckle, thrusting his hips forwards. “Claim me and then take me to bed, Tony” He demanded, living true to the stereotype of the shy omega being the most demanding in bed.  
The alpha chuckled deeply in reply, licking over the scent gland to get a heavy taste of his omega and in moments, his mate.   
“As you wish” he purred before his teeth sunk into his omega, Peter Parkers neck.

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh~ I didn't want to finish this story! But its best not to drag out a good thing :)  
> Thank you all so very much for your support and encouragement! I couldn't have finished this without you :)  
> Happy ending~ I'll let you imagine the rest of their life together :)
> 
> Please stick around if you want to read any of my future fics! I will be working on Together again and a new starker that is a jurassic world au! <3
> 
> Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoyed ^^  
> -Oribel


	12. FUN

Hi I just wanted to update the people that enjoyed this fic that it is now a series!   
MASH is the series title and it is stories of 2-3 different themes in one fic!  
So this one was Field Trip and Omegaverse.  
The one i am currently writing is 'Mermaid/siren' and Omegaverse.

 

So I will be taking requests! All you have to do is name a pairing and 2-3 themes to mash up!  
Its not limited to Starker or omegaverse (even if i love them both so much)  
While i can't take on all the requests I'll be picking out the ones i like the most and i'll shout you out if i do yours!

So lets have some fun and i hope to see you in MASHED-UP and hear your requests.  
Much love as always,  
Oribel!


End file.
